User talk:Pepsicola45
Welcome to my talkpage! This is Pepsicola45, leaving a message! Meh talk page 00:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Rules *No pointless messages *No bad words *No bad messages *NO SPAM *NO GREE GUY ALLOWED! *Always sign your messages *You can't ask me for a custom signature from me, Cookiez Rocker made it, and I only copied the template... You can't ask her either, she got global'd (T ^ T) *You can't ask me for something like that wordmark in my user page because I didn't make that. Want one? Request one here! Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween, Issa! Have a great day! Dont get too spooked! Have a fun-filled, candytastic day! - Lalaloopsyme (talk) P.S. What are you going as tonight? The Wiki is Back to Normal The Wiki is back to normal. I've deleted Forum, Blog Posts, and other mean stuff. The Wiki is not dying. Have fun! Please approach me when something goes wrong, I will try to fix the problem. Thank you! Happy Halloween from Alie the Theresian! (talk) 10:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'd rather have a boring wiki with no blog posts or forum than have an evil wiki. BTW, time to change the rules, so people won't bully stuff. Happy Halloween from Alie the Theresian! (talk) 10:36, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I thought.. I thought this wiki was okay. Oh, BTW, can you help me clean this wiki up? :DD New Project: All Smiley Face! Can you help me with the project? Thx!:DD Peace out, bro! Alie was here... (talk) 13:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Kawaii You make Kawaii fan art! Keep up the good work! :DD Peace out, bro! Alie was here... (talk) 13:31, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Issa, why aren't you contributing anymore? You've contributed on other Wikis, but not this one. Wake up, sis! I miss you, the old you. The one that made tons of edits in an hour. Peace out, bro! Alie was here... (talk) 09:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I GOT RARITY ON THE QUIZ OMG :D MY FAVORITE! ~AskSuzette101 Quiz Thingy I got Fluttershy! I read the description, and that's just like me in the real world! Bubble wuz here (talk) 20:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Admin help Who's the owner? I want to become admin. Suruki (talk) 10:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) HEY YOU MADE A PAGE WHERE U HARASSED A CUSTOM DOLL THATS ABUSING A CUSTOM DOLL SHAME! >:( Duh because no one should abuse a doll Armies, Assemble! We have GOT to find Scraps! Tell me every edit she made. Lalaloopsy Kid (talk) 22:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) wanna chat ----The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 00:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) KeithArnaultsFanon (talk) 03:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC)TO: PEPSIKeithArnaultsFanon (talk) 03:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry. We will miss your worries. Happy Plants Vs. Zombies liking! do you mind if i draw yr oc with mine and cherries i was gonna draw mine n cherries together if they won n since u won too it seems dumb to leave her out ill prolly only get the drawing done by friday bc no computer at my moms ::// it oke if u say no Lensneh~talk~ 12:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) do u wanna chat pls dont reply to this on the lalaland wiki Lensneh~talk~ 01:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Random question... Who's the girl in your avatar? I kind of recognize (?) her a bit.... tho it's faint.... Cookiez-chan .... Wanna leave a message? 06:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) heyy do u wanna chat Lensneh~talk~ 15:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I don't know why I'm saying sorry to you when I'm pissed of because of you. Probably because I'm sorry that I'm pissed of at you. My legs are shaking because I'm pissed off right now and I can't stop typing I don't know why but I guess I'm just ranting at you right now. Anyways I'm sorry because I thought bad things about you even though you're my friend and I'm not even sure if what Lenneh said was true and that you reported the other users and I of being underaged even tho this a wiki aout dolls but anyways I really can't stop typing for some reason and I'm sorry again because I was a bit sngry and jealous that you made a pancake doll even tho everyone knows my theme is sweets and that you just thought about it before me. I'm qlso sorry for the lack of punctuation, wrong grammar and wrong spelling if there are any because I'm typing without think -I mean I am think but I'm just typing what I'm thinking and right now I'm still shaking...well my legs are because I feel guilty for saying all those mean things to you, my friend. Stuff like imagining beating your head down with a hammer and calling your dolls bad I'm so sorry I'm so sorry. Long message now that I see it.... I don't ever want to feel mad at a friend aain, since it's really sad and I feel so guilty that I said mean things about you that aren't true in my head. I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm soo sorry... Typing in an iPad is hard... Chocobitz Cacao (talk) 18:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Uwaaah! So you do like vocaloid! So your favorite's Miku too? I feel so awkward for suddenly chatting with you... KPUP's not really bad... Our school's been under it since last year and I guess it's easier for the teachers to record and compile our grade... I think.. ArisuSyndrome (talk) 11:22, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Ehhh? Really!? They make you memorize stuff??? Hehe... Guess I have it lucky then :D If you like vocaloid you should make an account on Niconico :) If not you can catch up with new songs by subscribing to these channels in Youtube: *OccasionalSubs *Coleena Wu *descentsubs *AmeSubs And here are some good producers: *GigaP *SuzumuP *Wowaka *Rerulili *Neru *Deco*27 *mokemoke *MikitoP *40mP *Karasuyasabou *RamuneP *TOTAL OBJECTION *niki *Tiara -And two more important thing to watch/listen to become a Vocaloid otaku: Utaites and Odorites. Utaites sing vocaloid songs and odorites dance to them. I don't know much about odorites though ^ _ ^ ; But you should definitely check these guys out: Utaites! *Soraru *Mafumafu *Kashitaro Itou *Clear *Nero *Amatsuki *Rib *Luz *96neko *vip tenchou Odorites! *Ars Magna *Guilty Hearts *Kozue *K'suke and Aoi Waaah~ Long lists! Anyways... That's all! ArisuSyndrome (talk) 14:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Pyon~ Pepsi-chan, I forgot to ask you your username in NND... Mine's Arisu-pyon ID:38704383 ^ _ ^ ArisuSyndrome (talk) 17:52, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for what I did You better come and look at this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lalaloopsy Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC)